


French Perfection

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/F, Foreign Language, Français | French, French!Elsa, Funny, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Anna is chilling with her French girlfriend, Elsa, one evening when the blonde suddenly gets a phone call... and Anna gets a case of the blushes. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)





	French Perfection

It was a very simple evening for Anna and her girlfriend, Elsa. The two of them were curled up on their bed together, watching some rom-com that Anna had insisted on watching.

Elsa didn't mind. She and Anna had been dating for so long now that literally, anything with her would make her happy.

They had met online just over a year ago, on a dating platform called "FixerUppers". Both of them were young single women looking for love and lo and behold, they found it in each other.

Elsa was French, yet spoke perfect English, much to Anna's relief. Foreign languages weren't exactly her strong point, so having Elsa speaking English was a blessing.

As Elsa reached her hand into the big bowl of popcorn, she found her fingers touching nothing but air and the cold material from which the bowl was made from. "Anna, we're out of popcorn."

"Damnit," Anna groaned. "And right at the best part as well."

Elsa smiled. "It's alright. I'll just press pause on the TV and you can go fill it up."

Anna gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, babe. I'll be back in a sec."

She then picked up the bowl and took it downstairs with her, ready to fill it up with the delicious snack she and Elsa craved.

As Anna walked down the steps, she heard a phone ring from the bedroom.

"Hello?" Elsa's voice answered in English. "Who is this?"

Anna then heard her girlfriend make a gasp and her voice changed completely.

" _Oh, salut Amélie_ ," she spoke in her natural tongue.  _"C'est super d'avoir de tes nouvelles, soeurette"_

Anna blushed softly. Hearing Elsa's natural accent made her feel very flustered.

" _Non, je suis juste à la maison en ce moment, avec ma copine,"_ Elsa then spoke. _"Oui, Anna._ "

Anna heard the mention of her name, but knew she shouldn't be prying in on Elsa's conversation about her, even if she couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

She headed into the kitchen, placing the bowl under the popcorn popper, hoping that the noise would drown out Elsa's seductive accent.

" _On regarde un film ensemble_ ," Elsa then stated. " _Un film romantique qu'elle adore. Il y a une fille qui te ressemble. Très grande, mince, cheveux blonds._ "

Anna whined, burying her very shy face in her arms, unable to resist the calling of Elsa's voice.

" _Et toi?_ " Elsa asked her caller. " _Oh, tu as réussi à entrer dans cette académie de ballet, non ? Est-ce que c'était dur ? Oh, bien sûr que non. T'es mon incroyable grande soeur._ " Elsa then giggled. " _Non, Anna n'est pas à côté de moi, elle est juste en bas, en train de nous faire du popcorn_."

Anna blushed again at her name.  _Stop talking in French, you Angel_. She thought.

" _Oui, elle s'occupe de moi très bien_ ," Elsa then spoke into the receiver. " _Non, pas de cette façon ... eh bien elle et moi en parlons définitivement._ "

Anna's face went bright red. She could sense that Elsa was talking about something very sensual up there.

" _Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment?_ " Elsa inquired. " _Oh, cette fille, Olivia. Je savais que vous seriez parfaites l'une pour l'autre, surtout dans cette photo que tu m'as envoyée.._ " She giggled.

Trying to distract herself, Anna looked at the popcorn popper and saw her bowl was now full. Maybe she could just take it up there and stop Elsa's speaking before she became a grape.

She then looked down. She couldn't just interrupt her girlfriend's call. After all, she didn't want to be rude to Elsa.

Anna then gently picked up the bowl of popcorn, taking it upstairs with her as Elsa continued to speak.

" _Maman sort encore?!_ " Elsa exclaimed. " _Combien d'amants a-t-elle ?_ " She groaned. " _Je sais qu'on devrait être heureuses pour elle, surtout après Papa mais quand même... Maman devrait apprendre à l'oublier.._ "

The voice on the end of the phone agreed with Elsa.

Elsa then turned her head, waving at Anna politely, telling her everything was alright.

Anna nodded shyly, walking to the side of the bed and placing the bowl on the floor, climbing next to Elsa, trying her best not to eavesdrop.

Elsa noticed the red on Anna's cheeks, smirking playfully. " _Au fait, Amélie_ ," Elsa then said. " _Anna est ici. Je pense qu'elle est un peu timide._ "

Anna saw Elsa's teasing grin in the corner of her eye. Elsa was playing her to the tune of her beautiful voice.

" _Elle aime bien ma voix._ ," Elsa said. " _Oui, je sais que je fais exprès de laisser traîner la conversation, mais elle est adorable._ " She playfully giggled again. " _Tu crois qu'on devrait arrêter? Oh d'accord.._ "

Anna raised an eyebrow. It seemed that the conversation was coming to an end.

" _Oui, je t'appellerai bientôt. Prends soin de toi Amélie,_ " Elsa bid her caller farewell. " _Salut_." She ended the call and smiled. "Seems someone likes the sound of my voice."

Anna gasped and hid her face behind a pillow, extremely embarrassed at being caught in the act by Elsa.

Elsa moved over to Anna, grinning devilishly and whispering something sweet into her ear. " _Tu es une petite princesse pour moi, Anna_."

Anna merely whined adorably, like she was a small puppy. "I don't know what the hell you are saying, but please stop."

"Why should I?" Elsa spoke in English. "I'm having so much fun here."

Anna looked at Elsa, displaying the full effect of her blushing face.

Elsa cooed. "Awwww, Anna." She put a hand on the younger girls cheek, before pulling her close into a soft kiss.

Anna closed her eyes and gave in to Elsa's lips, cupping her cheeks.

As Elsa pulled away, Anna sighed."You are the most horrible human being in the world, you know that?" She remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"I know," Elsa said with a wink. "I am le stinker." She giggled.

"Yes, you are, Frenchie," Anna stated. "But I still love you."

"I love you too," Elsa said. "Now, shall we finish this movie?" she then wondered, holding up the remote in her hand.

"Yep, especially now that I've got the popcorn re-filled," Anna agreed. "But before we do... can I ask one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Who were you speaking to?"

Elsa smiled. "My sister, Amélie. She's just arrived here in the states, attending some prestigious ballet academy."

"Sounds fancy," Anna remarked. "But then, you French folk are all about fancy."

"It is very fancy," Elsa remarked. "I've told her about you," she then told her. "She thinks your perfect for me."

Anna blushed. "Tell I said thank you."

"Oh,  _je le ferai_ ," Elsa said in French one last time, before starting up their movie again, putting an arm around Anna's neck.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This was a really funny one to do xD

JLATS when you read this one, you will love it.

Translations:

 _Oh, salut Amélie. C'est super d'avoir de tes nouvelles, soeurette =_ Oh, hello Amelie. It's great to hear from you, sister

 _Non, je suis juste à la maison en ce moment, avec ma copine =_ No, I'm right at home right now, with my girlfriend

 _On regarde un film ensemble._ _Un film romantique qu'elle adore. Il y a une fille qui te ressemble. Très grande, mince, cheveux blonds. =_ We're watching a movie together. A romantic movie she loves. There is a girl who looks like you. Very tall, thin, blond hair.

 _Et toi? Oh, tu as réussi à entrer dans cette académie de ballet, non ? Est-ce que c'était dur ? Oh, bien sûr que non. T'es mon incroyable grande soeur. Non, Anna n'est pas à côté de moi, elle est juste en bas, en train de nous faire du popcorn. =_ And you? Oh, did you manage to enter this ballet academy, right? Was it hard? Oh, of course not. You're my incredible big sister. No, Anna is not next to me, she's just downstairs, making popcorn.

 _Oui, elle s'occupe de moi très bien. Non, pas de cette façon ... eh bien elle et moi en parlons définitivement. =_ Yes, she takes care of me very well. No, not that way ... well she and I talk about it definitely.

 _Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? Oh, cette fille, Olivia. Je savais que vous seriez parfaites l'une pour l'autre, surtout dans cette photo que tu m'as envoyée =_ Do you see someone right now? Oh, that girl, Olivia. I knew you would be perfect for each other, especially in this picture you sent me

 _Maman sort encore ?! Combien d'amants a-t-elle ? Je sais qu'on devrait être heureuses pour elle, surtout après Papa mais quand même... Maman devrait apprendre à l'oublier. =_ Mom is still dating ?! How many lovers does she have? I know we should be happy for her, especially after Dad but still ... Mom should learn to forget about it.

 _Au Fait, Amélie, Anna est ici. Je pense qu'elle est un peu timide. =_ By the way, Amelie, Anna is here. I think she is a little shy.

 _Elle aime bien ma voix. Oui, je sais que je fais exprès de laisser traîner la conversation, mais elle est adorable. Tu crois qu'on devrait arrêter ? Oh d'accord. =_ She likes my voice. Yes, I know that I deliberately let the conversation hang around, but she is adorable. Do you think we should stop? Oh okay.

 _Oui, je t'appellerai bientôt. Prends soin de toi Amélie. =_ Yes, I'll call you soon. Take care of yourself Amelie.

 _Tu es une petite princesse pour moi, Anna. =_ You are a little princess to me, Anna.

 _Je le ferai =_ I will


End file.
